An Ambulatory Uterine Activity Monitor (AUAM) is proposed for the monitoring of patients "at-risk" for premature labor. Neonatal prematurity remains a great challenge. In 1975, 1% of U.S. live-births developed Respiratory Distress Syndrome (RDS) of which 6,000-8,000 deaths occurred directly attributable to prematurity. Additionally 75% of all perinatal deaths are in premature infants. Prematurity is associated with high morbidity, emotional anxiety, and intensive medical care which results in spiraling health care costs. A means of extending "at-risk" pregnancies would reduce health care expenditures, while improving the mortality and morbidity statistics. The proposed goal is an AUAM which consists of a Monitoring Console and an Ambulatory Monitor (AM). The focus of Phase I is to establish the technical feasibility of critical elements of the AM. A tocodynamometer ("toco") will be developed utilizing the unique properties of a carbon-doped, semiconductive elastomer as an Uterine Activity Sensor (UAS). The transducing properties of the UAS will be evaluated in a controlled office and/or hospital setting. The elastomeric toco will then be modified for reliable 24 hour ambulatory monitoring in the home environment. Software algorithms will be developed for the efficacious identification and documentation of uterine contractions sensed by the elastomeric toco. A successful AUAM will extend pregnancies, resulting in longer term, healthier newborns.